Planeswalker Midoriya
by Darkfire1202
Summary: When Midoriya was attacked by the Slime Villain he disappeared. Many believe he was kidnapped, but that's not the case. What will happen when he shows up almost 4 years later during the USJ attack, wielding strange powers with no memories of who he once was?
1. Prologue: First Walk

**The prologue for another story, this time loosely based on the mechanics of an MtG planeswalker. Hope you enjoy! I'm going to be using original planes for this story and will probably pull from several sources for the spells.**

**Betas: SyberSlash and Raef Darksbane**

**Wordcount: ~1100**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

"If you really want a quirk so bad, why don't you take a swan dive off the roof and pray for one in the next life."

Midoriya looked at his childhood friend and for a second, his anger overrode his fear.

"Did you say something, nerd?" Bakugou asked as he looked over his shoulder, sparking explosions in his hand.

At the sight of the explosions that had been tormenting him for the past ten years, Midoriya cowered in fear.

"That's what I thought," sneered Bakugou.

"Pathetic, he can't even defend himself," one of Bakugou's goons said as Midoriya's shoulders slumped in defeat.

**[~~Later~~]**

Midoriya walked away from Aldera Junior High, damaged notebook in hand, thinking about Bakugou's words.

"If I had really done that, he wouldn't have been able to get into any hero school," he muttered, not caring where he walked. He sighed.

"I don't care what anyone says, I'll become a hero everyone can rely on. A hero that saves people with a smile. A hero like All Might," the green-haired kid said, a smile coming to his face as he walked under an overpass.

"Ah, perfect, a medium-sized invisibility cloak. Just what I need to hide from _Him_."

Midoriya froze and slowly turned toward the speaker only to be jumped by a creature made of slime.

"Quit struggling, kid," the slime villain chuckled. "It'll only hurt for 45 seconds."

'_I… can't breath,' _Midoriya thought as he struggled. '_Please… someone- anyone.'_

With his sight fading, Midoriya felt something well up inside of him and on instinct, he grabbed at it. With the last of his rapidly fading strength, he pulled, and as he pulled, it ignited. In a flash of blinding green light, he disappeared.

Moments after, All Might appeared and defeated the villain. The only thing that indicated that Midoriya was even there was a bulky, yellow backpack and a damaged notebook.

《《_**Planeswalker: Four Years Later**_》》

"You're still feeling guilty about not getting there in time to save him, aren't you?"

"Yeah. If only those sewer systems hadn't been so confusing, I could've saved him," All Might said with a sigh, looking at Naomasa.

"I know how you feel, Toshi. But we can't always save everyone; you know that as well as I do."

"It's just so frustrating, knowing that if I had been a few seconds faster, he wouldn't have taken him," All Might said, setting his cup on Naomasa's desk. "Even after four years, I'm still confused as to why villains would want to kidnap a quirkless kid with no connections."

A beat of silence.

"Have you managed to find a worthy successor yet?"

"I've got a few in mind, but I want to observe them a little more before I come to a conclusion."

"So that's why you took that job at UA. Well, good luck in your search."

**[~~Elsewhere~~]**

Bakugou stared at the ceiling of his room, unable to sleep. Four years. It had been four years since Midoriya had disappeared.

As Bakugou thought of the only person whom he would even consider a friend, a wave of guilt washed over him as he remembered his last words to Midoriya.

"_If you really want a quirk so bad, why don't you take a swan dive off the roof and pray for one in the next life."_

'_I was such a dick to him,'_ Bakugou thought. '_I was such a dick. Period. Why did it take losing him for me to realize that?'_

'_UA's entrance exam is in a few hours,'_ he thought, looking at the clock on his dresser. '_I'm going to get into UA and become the best hero out there. I'm going to become the kind of hero you wanted to be, Deku. The kind of hero that saves everyone, and then I'll find you and save you too.'_

《《_**Planeswalker: Four Years Ago**_》》

The boy's eyes shot open and he bolted straight up in a panic, the feeling of suffocation assaulting his senses. When he realized he wasn't in danger, he put some pressure to his temples, hoping to ease his pounding headache, but was met with a layer of bandages that were wrapped around his head.

He decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to mess with the bandages and looked around the room he was in. The room was sparsely furnished, yet fairly comfortable, and constructed in a way that reminded him of the inside of a tree.

'_Where am I?'_ The greenette wondered. As he wandered around, he noticed that the rest of the house was furnished in the same style as the room he awoke in.

_'Might as well make myself comfortable,' _he thought as he took a seat on a surprisingly comfortable couch.

"Oh, you're finally awake," a feminine voice suddenly said from behind him, causing him to jump up in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," the speaker said. The speaker, he noted, was a fairly attractive woman who appeared to be near his age, wearing a loose, forest green tunic and cream-colored leggings. Her dark hair was pulled into a long braid, which was draped over her right shoulder. Her blue eyes shimmered with worry.

"It's okay…" he replied. "Uh… where am I?"

"You're in my home, which is near the center of the forest of Ashara," she said taking a seat on the couch and motioning for him to do the same. "And in case you're wondering, I found you unconscious a short walk from here with a bad head injury."

"Well, thanks for your help… uh…"

"Enna, Enna Rivis. And you're welcome..."

"Oh, I'm... I'm..." he trailed off, trying to remember. His breathing got heavier as he racked his brain, searching for something that seemed to no longer there. "I don't remember."

When he finally came back to his senses, he found himself sitting back on the couch, a blanket draped over his shoulders with Enna rubbing soothing circles on his back and a cup of what smelled like tea sitting in front of him.

"Feeling better?" she asked when she noticed the return of his faculties.

"A bit," he said, taking the cup sitting before him. "Though I guess it makes sense that I wouldn't remember much after taking a blow to the head like I did."

"Well, since you don't have any memories, we'll just have to make some new ones," she said happily. "Let's start with a name."

"Okay."

"How about Eryn? Since I found you in the forest and you have green hair and eyes."

"I think… I like it."


	2. Chapter 1: Magikus Adeptus

***Yeets Writer's Block into the sun* I'm back with another chapter for you guys. Between a combo of Writers Block, Finals, Summer-induced laziness, and first drafts for *squints at my Ideas doc* three other stories as well as plotting and replotting stories(read: writing plot and immediately discarding it because my muse said "do this instead" when I got around to writing) I've had a little trouble writing stories.**

**I still plan on updating my other fics as well so don't worry about me abandoning them. Anyway hope y'all enjoy.**

**Wordcount: ~1700 Betas: Raef Darksbane and SyberSlash**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

Darkness. An infinite void containing nothing, yet the possibility for everything.

And in the void floated countless embers. Embers of every color of the rainbow floated there. Even embers of hues and shades of colors that had not yet been named existed in the infinity that was the void. Some embers were bright and others were dim. Some sparked and caught fire and, just as quickly, died out while a lucky few managed to continue burning.

But one thing remained constant: all embers eventually died out. And with each ember that faded away, a new ember took its place in the infinite void.

If one were to observe closely, it would appear that the dimmer embers had cracks in them. Take, for example, this dark green ember; it is terribly dim and so cracked that the gentlest of breezes would snuff it out. Yet despite its dimness, it seemed to pulse with a soft inner light. Then, as the last of it's light began to fade, the ember sparked into an emerald flame.

Still cracked, still dim, but burning brighter than before.

**《《》》**

Eryn bolted upright in his bed, his heart pounding and body covered in a cold sweat.

"What a strange dream," he muttered to himself.

It was then that he became aware of a subtle warmth that resided within him. A warmth that felt almost as if a tongue of flame had decided on making its home in his chest.

He was confused. Despite his loss of memories, he was certain that the strange warmth was a new feeling. It felt like it was connected to the world, yet at the same time felt almost as if it would fly away at any moment.

With his mind so occupied with theories and speculation about what the strange feeling could be, he didn't even realize that he had completed his morning routine and had left his room until he felt a strange, yet pleasant, pressure in the air accompanied by singing.

Curious, he followed the song to it's source, idly noting that the voice sang of spring and renewal, growth and life. As he exited the house, he came to a stop, his eyes wide and fingers twitching as if they were begging for and pen and paper.

He watched in fascination as Enna sang to a large bed of visibly growing flowers. Before he could stop himself he suddenly found himself right in front Enna.

"Whoa! How're you doing that? Is that your Quirk? Does the accelerated growing strip the soil of nutrients at a rate equal to the amount grown or do the plants grow without consequences? Where does the energy for growth come from? Do you supply it yourself, or does the energy get pulled from the environment? And how do the plants…" and from there his speech descended into incomprehensible mutterings.

Enna gaped from where she had fallen on the ground in surprise at Eryn's sudden appearance. She was terribly confused, only catching what she thought was every fifth word, though it might've been every tenth word for all she knew.

"Quirk? What's a Quirk?" she asked, cutting him off before the headache she could feel growing with every word got any worse.

"Eh? What do you mean 'What's a Quirk?' Everyone's got a Quirk," he replied in confusion before becoming despondent. "Well, almost everyone."

Then, just as quickly as his sour mood had come, it fled as he began to talk about his favorite subject. "A Quirk is a unique power that eighty percent of people have. It could be anything from creating explosions to growing plants or even super strength."

"That sounds a lot like magic," the brunette said thoughtfully as she got to her feet, silently noting his momentary sadness. "Though anyone who knows how can perform magic."

"Wait, the parlour trick kind or the spell kind? 'Cause I'm pretty sure the spell kind doesn't exist."

Instead of answering him, Enna flicked her finger at the greenhead. He squeaked in surprise as he was overcome by a feeling of weightlessness and he began to float off the ground.

"Okay, I'm convinced," he said after a few moments of floating, then a thought occurred to him. "You said anyone who knows how can perform magic, could you teach me?"

"No."

"Eh?" he spluttered in surprise.

"Just kidding, of course I will," Enna said with a smile as she walked off. "Let's get started."

**《《》》**

"Magic, at its core, is one's ability to impose their will over reality to create a desired effect," Enna began as she sat across from Eryn outside her home.

"Like growing flowers or making someone float."

"Exactly, but you have to be careful when performing magic because the spells, for lack of a better term, pull from your energy reserves to complete the desired effect. If your reserves are too low, the spell begins to pull on your lifeforce, putting you at risk of death, and once you begin to impose your change there is no turning back; you complete the spell or you die, usually in a violent manner."

"That's good to know," the greenhead said with a shudder, a cartoon version of him with his limbs shooting off appearing in his mind.

"Yep. The more powerful the spell, the higher the cost. Though the cost can be mitigated by having a magical core to draw from, and in the event of not having a core, a person can call upon a deity to give them power—for a price."

"That sounds like it could go very wrong," Eryn said, grimacing at the mention of calling on a higher power.

"It often does," she replied. "Another thing you can do to mitigate the cost is to have a spell that pulls on nature energies before releasing in a certain way, or tapping into a ley line via ritual, though those ways take a lot of time."

"So how does one figure out whether or not they have a magical core?"

"There's a basic spell called Mage Sight that allows a person to see mystical energy around them. With it, a person can see things like evidence of a magical core, powers from a deity, spell residue, and many other things. That will be the first spell you learn by the way," she explained, her eyes glowing slightly as she activated her Mage Sight. "Whoah."

"What is it? Do I not have a core or something?"

"No, you definitely have a core. It's just that your core seems somehow different."

"How so?"

"I have no idea, but it shouldn't interfere with your ability to perform magic," the brunette said with a smile. "Now then, enough talking; let's get to actually performing magic. This comes in two stages: Visualization and Implementation.

"First you need to visualize what you want to happen—in this case the want to see the magic around you—then pull upon your core and implement the change by imposing your will over reality."

"Sounds easy enough, but how do I pull upon my core?"

"Pulling on a magical core is different for everyone, but your aura looks almost as if it's on fire, if it helps any. And trust me, it's a lot harder than it sounds."

Eryn nodded thoughtfully before he closed his eyes and began concentrating. After several minutes of unsuccessfully trying to pull on his core, he remembered the strange fire and decided to follow a hunch, refocusing his efforts and began pulling on it.

As he began to tap into the fire, it exploded outwards. The greenhead was momentarily overwhelmed by an influx of power that burned and raged against his body and mind, and after struggling for several moments he managed to conquer the power and it settled into a comfortable warmth just under his skin. He then began channeling the power, directing it towards his eyes, envisioning a pair of contacts that would allow him to see the magical energies around him.

When he opened his eyes and looked around, his eyes widened in shock. The world was alive with colors as every object exuded an aura of magical energy. Everywhere he looked, he saw dozens of colors, all coalescing into a miasma of color. And despite the chaotic nature of the overlapping auras, they fit together to form a perfect picture of beauty. And Enna's presence just added to that beauty, in his opinion.

Eryn then cried out in pain, his body seizing up before collapsing. Enna's cry of shock was a distant sound to his ears as he fell into unconsciousness.

**《《》》**

When Eryn reawakened, he was met with what sounded like a bonfire. As he sat up and looked around, he found his vision obscured in all directions by a chaotic white mist that swirled around him.

As he moved around, trying to find some type of mark to tell him where he was, he noticed that the ground was cracked and flakey. Curious he knelt down and picked up a small chunk.

"Bark…?"

Then, the mist dispersed, and as the greenhead looked up he gasped, the piece of bark falling from his hand. What he was standing on was a branch as wide as several highways put side by side.

'_If I'm on a branch this big, then that means the trunk is…'_ he thought as he slowly turned and was met with a sight that stuck with him for the rest of his life: A tree so wide and tall that it could have been classified as a universe with hundreds of thousands of branches. '_Infinitely more massive than I could've ever imagined!'_

As he stared at the tree, he suddenly felt a splitting pain in his head, one so severe that felt as if someone was trying their best to behead him with a club. As quickly as it came, it went; then a voice spoke:

_**Y̶͍̓͐g̵̨͈̳̜͔̰͕̖̭̔̑̎̓͛͂̆͂͝ģ̴̡̰̟͕͇̩̟̳́͆̎̿d̸̨̹̲̝̺͇̱̟̒̍̀͛͊̋͝r̶̡̧̪̦̬̄̄̔͊a̵͕̽͒̉̌͗̏̽̏͝ͅs̸̪̗̲̹̻͉̆i̵̝͇̥͐ͅl̴̢̡̨̹͉̫̆̍̉:̴̢̜͓̈́̀͒̀̂̿͘**_

_**T̷̢̨̖̫̔̆h̸͓̘͕̞̪͖̐͆̒̾͋͊̇͝ͅe̷̤̖͔̯̤̠̅̽̈́͂́̀͋̄͝ ̴̮̪̘̜̝͚͐̽W̶̦̜̫͕͛̾ō̶̳͐̾́̌ṛ̸̨̡̮̞̹̼̱̩͛͝͠ľ̴̳͙̱͈̗̰̔͆̀͒d̶̛̛̞̫̤͙̯͙͎̳̎̈́̂̕͘ ̵̧̞͉̟͕̘͖̫̍̏́̎̕Ṱ̸̣͔͈̰̋r̴̪̠͌̆̋̍̚͝e̵̛͉͍͙̳̬̠͓̍̄͗ȩ̸͈̘̜͖͎͔͂̍̄̃͂ͅ**_

_**T̵̖̫͍͖͛͗͑̋̒͆̓́̄͗͝ŏ̴̰̣̿̑́̐̎̈́ ̸̢̹͚̼̲͎͔̞̀̔̀̈́̋̇̐̐͊̐͠t̸͉̊͒ȓ̵̢͖̙̩̻͙̖̦̙͐̃̏͌͘a̷̡̛̱̝̳̰͔̭̺̠̿̅͂́̋͠v̵͎̺̺̈̐̽͛̑̂̈̕e̸̱̬̋̍l̶̡̧̡͚̗̤̝͇̰̾͗͒ ̵̢̤̻̳̘̱̫̝͇͍̑̋í̴̫͈̗͙͈̞̬ť̴̨̛͚̗͙͔̜̜̹͚͆͊̍̓͒͝͝͝s̶̰͙͚͈̘̣̬̙͊̆ ̵̦͈̝̥͓̯̘̻͓̟̈́̈́͌b̵̧̯̙̣̗͙̫̮̜͙́͛̂̾͗r̵͕͖̺̙͚͗̄͒̈̑̉͊͐͘͝ą̶͓̻͔̱̪̩̒͆̚̚͝͝ͅn̴͕͍͒c̸̢̤̣͇̳̙̗͈̪̥̃̉͋̔̈̊͋͠͠h̶̦͓̹͚̀͌͛ĕ̴̢̩͖̠͓̼̰̞͋̄̅͗̕s̵̙̬̮̖̫̜̦̖͑̇͛̃͆̓́̌͊͒͘ ̶̧̧̨̻̲̗̰̫̳̻͒̃̈́̏͂̑͘͘ȉ̵͖̈̀̈́̑̐͘̚͝s̸͖̯̠̜̘̳̟̦̟͔͆ ̶̤̼͙̝̇̔̔̂t̵̝͇̬͊̃́̈́̈̄͛̑̚o̸̖̪̻͍̣̫͉̗̗̿͆̔̚ ̷̼̯͇͎̇͐ͅt̶̛̫̔̿̏͒͝r̴̥͓̝͉̮͍̽̽̓̎͝å̸̬̮͕͋͐̈́v̸̛̜̜͙̒̌̉̀̚̕͘e̴̼̱͕̭͙̳̠͎͒͐̚l̸̙͖̃͛̂̈̈́̕ ̵̧̹͓̜̝̗͇͊̀̓͛͆̃̍͜t̴̛̙̗͖͍̙͚͚͈̘͗̋̾̋͘̚h̶̡̛͇̻̙̞̘̯̦̦̳̅̋͝e̸̢̛̙͉̼͒̈́̀̉̆ ̵̬͇̻̖̦̤̌̄̌͗̈́̒͂̚i̷̡̬͎̹͍̬̥͆̆̎̂̓̔̂̀̚n̶̘̤̬̖͍̙͖̬͙͛̒͗̈́͋͜͜f̸̝͖͉͖̜̳͈͆̃ȉ̸̫̱̇̈ṋ̵͉̈́̏̈͋̈́̏̔̔̋̍͝ì̸͙̟̱͔̟̖̫̞̂̄͆̌̆̈́̈́̚͜t̷̗̙̅̔͐̔̍̒̊͠ȩ̷̘͚̱̼̻̳̲̜̿̅̑̂̋̈́͜ ̴̡̬̥̠̘̥͎͇͆ͅw̵̯͙͖͇̣̥̒̈́̈́́̕͘ǫ̷̩͖̳̙͖̠͖̎͊̿͒̑̆̄͒̌̕ŗ̷̲͕̙͓̻̤͇͈͕̎̑̾͜͝l̵̼̠͉̝̘̘̟̞͚̓́͋͂̐ͅd̸̝͔̲̘̲̾́̎̂͊̈́̂̅̃̚s̵̺͇̼̽ ̴͈͈̮̟͚̙͔̞͌̑̿̕ͅǫ̵̹͚̤͍͇̤̞͚̯̔̈̆̊͜f̸̜̠̑̌͊̏̇ ̶̼͍͉͈͊́̿̚̚C̴̡̞͂͂̒͑̽̓͑̈̏̈́̆r̵̖̱̹͔̩̅̾͝ḛ̵̎͂̈́̐̽̑̔̀͜͝a̴̲̗̩͕̺̒̾̀̂̓́́̃̒̕͘t̶̨̧̧͇̟̫̟̗͎̝͚̾ị̶̡̡̰̺͖̥͖̺͔̦̄̿̂̀ô̵̫̣̝͈͓͛͒͌͆̅̕̕͠͝ṋ̷̈̿͛͗͘**_

_**F̵̧͎͙̺̲̖̜̩̻̳̐͜ė̴͈́͠w̷͎̥̿̈́̈̋͑̽͛̋ ̸̨̢̡̛͍̖̰̠̞̠̺͗̽̓̀g̵͇̣̫̰̗̹͔̳͎̈́͒̇̇͛́̍͝͝͠ͅe̸̢̛̜͈̭͍͙̠̗̓̈́̎͌ͅṭ̶̢̛̛͈͈͓͆̎̆̉̂͘͝ ̸̢̖͇̄͂̀̒̌̿̕͝ţ̸̮͆̅̈́͒̓̍̽͋͝h̶̨̦͔͔̗͌̀̋̀͜e̸̗̟͈̲̜͛̔ ̵̧͇͖̯̫̳̰̟̖̹̆͘͘h̷̢͉͙̑̑̒o̴̡̡͔̣͚͔̣̮͍͍͓͋̋͆̚ǹ̷͚̪́̌͐͆͘͠͠ọ̸͖͍͐́͂̂͝ŗ̸͎̰̺͈̯̏̾̋̈̅ ̶̱͖̮̮͎̠͍̘̱̗̉͒̍̒̚͜y̵͇̞͖̪͙̰̗̹̭͎̏̇̈́̀̈̚ö̴̝̙͔͈̺͖̫̱̺̯̝́̏͊̀̋͒͗̾̾͌͌u̶̞͎͈͍͍̜͚͖̳̱̬͋̂̃͂̑̽̔̈́͆͌͛ ̶̧̡̢̩͎̥̦̰̤͍̅͜h̷͇́͒͋̚a̸̢̩̺̅̐̂̿̉͝v̸̮͊̔̃́͆͗͛̄̈͠͝e̶͍̘̻̜͖̝̜̐̏͑̇̀̿̈́͘̕̕͠ ̴͖̬͍̅̂͌͗̈b̷͖͍͙̿̄̀̈́͛͂͐̾̃̚e̵̻̯͖̠̜̜̮̽̃͆͒͝e̷̺̱̰̅́̿͒̓̂̀̇̊͠n̵̢̹̰̙͚͎̪̘̜̮̑̃ͅ ̷͕̪͓̖̠̃̈́̋̏͛͗͛́͊̽g̴͕̪̭͓͓̘̳͍͓̳̃̈́̐͑̏̑́͌̔̆̚ͅi̷̛͔̫̻̬͒̈́̑̀̚͠v̴̧̟̺͈̘̲͈̠̭̦͂̈́͑̊̄͋̈́͠͝͝ë̶̛̻̪͓̪̱́̽͑̑͋̑͑̂̍̎n̸̤̼̤͛̀̒͋́̐͛**_

_**J̸̨̗̭͋́͋̕͜͝ů̸͔̗̖̻̣̠̀̍̑͑̈́̈́͜͝͠ṃ̷̽̽̉̈́͛p̶̨̝̲̗̫͎̬͓̆̉,̴̦͉̯̣̱̺̖͐ ̸̡̣͚̞͔͖̣͕̈́P̸̝͕̲̞̹̕͜ļ̴̦͙̙͉͍̏̌͜ã̸̫̻̰̔ń̷͇̫͖̗̼̪͕̮̓͐͌͆̋e̴̥̘̬̱͇̼̮̽͋s̷̺͖͕̟̫͚͎̓͝w̶̰̜̯̞̐̔̓̽ą̶͙̗̱͈̤̠̌͊͗͑̀̚͝ĺ̷̡̧͎̮͇̻͔̼̈́͘ͅk̷͎̩̹̘͓̰̱̓̎̀̌͑ͅē̸͕͙͓̞̠̞͉̝̓̂͆̓͝r̸͉͈̲͙͐̇̓̈́̇̍̅́͋**_

_**J̶̟͕͕̩̻̥̟̖̦̘̎̓̀̍̈͌̋ù̷̙̤͇̠̫͋̿̾͘͘͠͝m̷̛̜͇̉̐͝p̸̻̯̫̩̣̹͑̓͌̽̆͘͜.̶̮͕͈̟̫͇̩̀͌̋̉̍̂̿̈**_

And he did.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**When I learned abit about Norse Mythology and Yggdrasil I started to using the World Tree as an analogy to help me explain the multiverse to myself and others (i.e. the Tree being all of creation, branches on the trunk being worlds, branches coming off of those branches being timelines, and leaves being Souls). I also loved the word play that I could employ with "Branches of the Multiverse".**

**I decided to take inspiration for my magic system from David Eddings' Belgariad and Mallorian series. What DE employs is called the Will and the Word where you Will reality to change by using a Word. While similar my magi-system has some differences—mainly through me including Magical Cores, Divine Contracts, and other fun stuff.**

**Also I've got a couple of scene drafts for this story lying around so expect a couple of Canon Omakes that may or may not tie into the story(haven't really decided how or if at all) coming a few chapters.**

**Next on my Schedule(If inspiration for one of my other fics or a new story doesn't appear): The Immortal Sorcerer: Chapter 5**

**Review Review:**

**dragon-cloud16: I am aware of the power that Planeswalkers posses so I'm either going to wind up nerfing Magic users or buffing Quirked people; possibly even both. And while the Planewalker idea is taken from MTG I decided to go a different direction with my Magi-system that I feel is a little better for a story format.**

**Ismgamer56: I typically shoot for around 2K words/Chpt for my stories with a short Prologue as an easy way to introduce the story and to help me get in the right frame of mind for writing a new story**

**all the others who reviewed and weren't addressed: You're breathtaking! Each review actually makes me tingle inside. Thank you for your comments. It may not seem like it, but they really do help to keep me writing**


End file.
